draconian_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Murdock Jameson
Emerald Avenger Bio Murdock, an underground Muay Thai fighter, and his sister Shantel, are the last survivors of the Jameson family after a massacre that ended the lives of every single relative, their parents included, by a terrorist cult down as the Neo Ku Klux Klan. Living in the dangerous streets of Detroit, he swears to capture Don Z after the latter tried to kill them months ago. In order to do so, he must complete in the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts. Gameplay Murdock is actually has superpowers while his sister Shantel doesn't, there's a logical explanation: Sometimes, depending on how different the "Rhythm Energy" has in the veins of the people, it comes with different superpowers. Murdock's fighting style is Rap Thai, which combines Muay Thai with Rap. The Rap belonging from him comes in two different flavors, Hip-Hop and Gangsta. Bonus points for his composed theme being a remix by two notable rappers I choose for it: DMX and Nicki Minaj. Movelist Special Moves * Gangsta Wave: He launches an emerald colored fireball from his right fist. ** His Super Rhytmic version, Ghetto Wave, has the fireball launched from both fists, expanding it twice and causes more damage. * Rhyming Knee: He dashes towards his opponent with a knee strike. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhytmic version, Bling-Bling Knee, has the knee strike engulfed in emerald energy and deals five hits in succesion. * Upward Knee: He jumps up with a knee strike to his opponent's head. ** His Super Rhytmic version, Bling-Bling Riser, has the knee strike engulfed in emerald energy and deals three hits. * Rhyming Elbow: He swings his elbow towards his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhytmic version, Bling-Bling Elbow, has the elbow swing engulfed in emerald energy and deals five hits in succesion. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Black Revolution: Murdock prepares by flexing his right muscle as he says "Straight Outta Detroit!" and then does a straight kick. If this move connects, he does a series of elbows and knees to him/her, followed by a rising elbow to his opponent, flying him/her to the air, and then says "Gotcha!" and finishes with a bite-like elbow and knee strike to his still airborne opponent, falling him/her to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Murdock walks to the scene, cracks his knuckles two times and says "You ain't going to mess with da' best!" before he goes to his Rap Thai stance. Match Point Murdock puts his left hand on his left knee and then signals himself with his right hand as he says "I don't give crap!". Victory Pose Murdock does two knee strikes followed by two elbow strikes, then crosses his arms and later raises both of them in triumph as the camera focuses closely on him. Emerald colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Aww, not anotha' darned copycat! Have seen yo'self in a mirror?" * (vs. Carlos) "Not bad for being Ken Lee's greatest disciple. Shall we challenge again?" * (vs. Joaquín) "Stay away from mah' sister or I'll crush yo' face! Understand?" * (vs. Rina) "Westerners like us are fans of edgy buttkickah' men, not sugar-coated cuties like you." * (vs. Adriana) "What kind of people listen to Gruperos? Are ya' crazy or just plain boring?" * (vs. Iván) "Great... another vigilante like me! We should join forces one day or another!" * (vs. Takeru) "I don't like the Yakuza... but if you really left them, consider yourself fortunate." * (vs. Shantel) "Sister, it's not the adequate moment to stop on the Neo Ku Klux Klan. That's my personal revenge!" * (vs. Jacob) "Poor bodyguard... being manipulated by a mysterious figure to do his bidding." * (vs. Natalie) "Are you really an assassin? People these days are strange!" * (vs. Damian) "Nobody likes your ugly and shallow face. Go back to your home!" * (vs. Garrett) "And that's how you call yourself the Metallic Nightmare? Rap music is da' real deal here!" * (vs. Reggie) "For an unusual activist, you really have rhythm in yo' veins." * (vs. Tomas) "I can't allow my sister to partake in yo' crazy carnivals!" * (vs. Fong) "Are you saying that you sneak into other's parties? Too bad from your part." * (vs. Kastor) "Guess you need to take some rest, Mister Euklideus." * (vs. Don Z) "My duty is now finished, Donovan Zambrano. Consider this a truce." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Once I'll stop ya'... the cultists are next in my black list!" * (vs. Valerie) "Nice to see someone who can calm mah' anger with yo' energy." * (vs. John) "I understand yo' motivations for competition, man. Inspirational people comes in every places." * (vs. Hiroto) "What a chicken! Why not get out of here before I break yo' teeth?" * (vs. Marion) "Have you consider takin' a rest from your stressful job?" * (vs. Patrick) "A true fighter like me never uses chairs for fights!" * (vs. Amadeus) "Seriously? I thought priests are not suitable for combat." * (vs. Raystrom) "Edgy and grimdark, that's what I like it from ya'!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "Thanks to you, I finally know about the identity of the murderer." Arcade Prologue (Murdock is seen shirtless and wearing black pants in a cage fight in a match against a random brown haired caucasian fighter.) ''Murdock Jameson, The Emerald Avenger. Ten years ago, he bore witness how the Neo Ku Klux Klan murdered every single member of his family. He and his sister Shantel were the sole survivors.'' (Both Murdock wearing his attire from his profile and Shantel are ambushed by Don Z in the streets of Detroit.) Recently, he and his sister were targeted by Don Z, a former Reggaeton singer. They fought for a while, but he escaped because of Donovan's inhability to severely injure Murdock. (Murdock reads the invitation of the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament with his sister.) Fueled with anger, Murdock enters the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament. His rematch against Don Z will be finished once he wins the tournament. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Joaquín Ortíz Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Ortiz Mansion. Joaquín is walking peacefully until he suddenly clashes with Murdock.) * Murdock: "Goin' somewhere?" * Joaquín: "Mr. Jameson... what a big surprise? * Murdock: "Any reason for why you're here?"" * Joaquín: "I heard you got a smoking hot of a sister!" * Murdock: "Better not to ask for a date, you motherfucka!" * Joaquín: "Or what?" * Murdock: "I'll break yo' face!" (They start to fight for ten seconds before they go to the square one.) * Joaquín: "Let me guess, you're so sobreprotector!" * Murdock: "That's right... prepare to defend yourself, sucka'!" After-Match Cutscene (Joaquín is still unconsious.) * Murdock: "Hah! That happens for trying to flirt with my sister!" * Shantel: "Brother!" (Shantel appears alongside with her brother.) * Murdock: "Shantel... what are you doing here?" * Shantel: "You just won the match... he should recognize your triumph." * Murdock: "Now you think about it... you're right." (Joaquín sits up.) * Joaquín: "Okay, I understand. You won." * Murdock: "I do admit you have good skills." * Joaquín: "¡Gracias!" (Translation: "Thanks!") * Murdock: "My sister and I must go to our different matches." * Joaquín: "Go ahead, and good luck!" (Murdock and Shantel leave the mansion as the camera focuses on Joaquín still sitting as he sighs. Then, Adriana shows up furiously behind Joaquín.) * Joaquín: "It's not what you think, dear." * Adriana: "No more womanizing tendencies... you will come with me!" (Adriana grabs Joaquín's left ear and drags him off-screen.) * Joaquín: "Oww... that hurts!" Tournament Finals - VS. Shantel Jameson Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we got a sibling fight Straight Outta Detroit! Introducing first... The Emerald Avenger: Murdock Jameson! And his opponent, is his own sister... The Sassy Boxer: Shantel Jameson!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Murdock: "I can't believe you're my opponent!" * Shantel: "What da' ya' expect... someone else?" * Murdock: "Sister, I can't let you involve in my revenge!" * Shantel: "We both lost our parents by the same cult!" (Murdock goes to his Rap Thai stance and challenges Shantel.) * Murdock: "Well... I have no choice but to fight ya'." * Shantel: "I hope you wouldn't lose the tournament." (Shantel accepts his challenge and goes to her Boxing and Blues stance.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Shantel, Murdock is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Murdock Jameson!" * Murdock: "I'm sorry for beating you, sister." * Shantel: "Nah... that was the greatest match we ever had!" (Shantel gets up and pumpfists her brother. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Murdock: "Darn! What's happening here?" * Shantel: "You must check out, bro!" (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Murdock Jameson." * Murdock: "I hope you're not planning somethin' sinister, dude!" * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Shantel: "Are you risking your life for nothing?" * Murdock: "Trust me, Shantel. We survived the massacre together." * Shantel: "Okay... you can go!" (Murdock decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Murdock gets out of it.) * Murdock: "Where's him? Do you have any information?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Murdock: "He attempted to kill me and my sister earlier ago." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Murdock: "It's 'bout payback time!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Murdock Jameson. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Murdock.) * Don Z: "Long time no see, Murdock Jameson." * Murdock: "You!" * Don Z: "What? Don't tell me you're on a personal revenge?" * Murdock: "That's right! Time to deliver you a big beatdown!" * Don Z: "If you say so... but I will explain what really happened later." * Murdock: "As you wish once I break yo' face." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "I don't like your angry attitude of yours... but let's settle this duel!" * Murdock: "Hell yeah! Bring it on!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Murdock: "That's enough!" * Don Z: "Okay... you won, Murdock!" * Murdock: "Did you targeted me and my sister months ago?" * Don Z: "That was an order I followed by the shadow figure." * Murdock: "Don't tell me!" * Don Z: "However, I'm atoning for that one order... and other bad actions I did in the past." * Murdock: "Well, do you know the location of said man you mentioned earlier?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." (Murdock brofists Don Z as both start to respect each other.) * Murdock: "No resentments, Donovan." (Then Murdock goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Murdock goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "Welcome to the end of Earth... Murdock Jameson." * Murdock: "Who actually comes with that phrase?" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "I am Doctor Giga, future master of this pathetic world. In your eyes, I see anger." * Murdock: "Did you hire the Neo Ku Klux Klan?" * Doctor Giga: "These racists? There's no way I could associate with them!" * Murdock: "Tell me the reason." * Doctor Giga: "First of all, I noticed that the leader of them actually belongs to a dimension consisting of mass murdering albino shapeshifters... but who am I to judge?" * Murdock: "And what's your actual motive for that?" * Doctor Giga: "Interdimensional conquest! I already conquered other dimensions before yours!" * Murdock: "What kind of otherworldly man would go with that?" * Doctor Giga: "One who hates every kind of music... Rap included!" (Murdock gets enraged towards Doctor Giga's actions and attempts to strike with his Gangsta Wave, but the dictator repels the energy a la Dragon Ball Z.) * Murdock: "I'm one of the two survivors of a massacre! And that's how you want to conquer Earth?" * Doctor Giga: "Enough with your babbling, Murdock!" * Murdock: "I fed up with your insane plans, mad dictator!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Murdock and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "If I were him... I would eradicate you and your sister... and I will do that right now!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Murdock: "Surrender now! Earth needs heroes like me." * Doctor Giga: "Good consideration... however, today will be your last day." (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Murdock: "You son of a bitch!" * Doctor Giga: "Remember... Earth doesn't need some angry afro-american guy like you as long as I live!" (Then Murdock looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Murdock: "Nice try, mad dictator!" * Doctor Giga: "No way! What's happening?" * Murdock: "I don't have time to lose... I have a personal revenge to finish!" (Murdock puts his hat off and waves it to Doctor Giga before he puts it back and leaves the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "You will rue this day... Murdock Jameson!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to Murdock and Shantel to a forest, sneaking on the cult that caused the death of their parents.) * Shantel: "Is this da' place where they're hiding?" * Murdock: "Shh... they will hear us." (Shantel nods and then both siblings go to the cave where the cult is hiding. They are walking silently, however, when Shantel stepped in one branch, complete with a crack sound, they got noticed by the cultists, however both delivered a beatdown to them, and they go to the lair. It's upon that moment when the leader of the Neo Ku Klux Klan shows up in front of both siblings, greeting them.) * Neo Ku Klux Klan Leader: "Welcome, Jameson siblings!" * Murdock: "Are you the leader of the cultists?" * Neo Ku Klux Klan Leader: "Of course..." * Shantel: "One question: Why did you kill our family?" * Neo Ku Klux Klan Leader: "I'm carrying the will of our predecessors, so I sent my fellow cultists to eradicate every single afro-american, and that would include you two." * Murdock: "For the way you said it, you're not but a racist!" * Shantel: "And an even worse being than Doctor Giga." * Neo Ku Klux Klan Leader: "I don't care about that one guy you just beat in a simple tournament." * Murdock: "But it's time to crush ya' for your atrocities!" * Neo Ku Klux Klan Leader: "Come if you dare... your lives will be perished!" (The siblings fight against the Neo Ku Klux Klan leader for twenty seconds. Then Murdock delivers a knee strike to the gut, unmasks him and reveals his true form. Said man is not human but rather an albino-skinned shapeshifter being with a strange face from the Shape Dimension who goes by the name of Azimilor, who happens to be in a groggy state.) * Azimilor (Voiced by Patrick Ryan): "So you finallly revealed my true form... fine by you! I'm Azimilor from the Shape Dimension." * Murdock: "Enough talk, monster! Today, my family will be avenged!" * Azimilor: "Wait... why not better let me live? I swear your lives will be spared." (However, Azimilor makes a sinister smile as his tail attempts to strike. Fortunately, Murdock starts to react and grabs the creature's tail with his left arm and breaks it.) * Murdock: "No deal, Azimilor!" * Azimilor: "This can't be possible!" * Murdock: "Say goodbye to your cruelty, mass murderer!" (Then Murdock grabs Azimilor from the neck and unleashes his emerald energy to the mass murderer and starts to burn his body, complete with screams, crisping into ashes and destroying the murderer for good. Only their shadows are shown on-screen before it cuts back to normal.) * Murdock: "The spirits of the Jameson family are now resting in peace." * Shantel: "We're glad you finally destroyed whatever that thing was." * Murdock: "The Neo Ku Klux Klan is now dismantled for good and because of that, history shall not repeat itself..." * Shantel: "And our lives, as well as other afro-american citizens are safer from this danger." * Murdock: "Let's go back to home, sister." * Shantel: "Yeah right!" (Murdock puts his right hand in the left shoulder of his sister and they walk happily out of the forest as the screen fades black.) Category:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters